Mickber
Mickber (Mick and Am/'ber') is the romantic pairing of Mick Campbell and Amber Millington. It is assumed that the two were dating before the start of the series and when Nina arrived at the boarding school. This pairing rivals Mickra, Amfie, Jamber, and Famber. A few episodes later, Amber and Mick have an argument over a misunderstanding (Jerome's doing) and break up. Upon learning that Jerome was messing around with Amber, Mick, andAlfie LewisAlfie; Amber and Mick get back together and throw a party at Anubis House. A few episodes later, they end up breaking up with each other yet again. Throughout the series, Amber seems to have taken a more jealous/bitter point of view because they broke up. She almost constantly tries to get Mick to fall in love with her again, but he has already had his eyes set on Mara. Eventually, Amber learns to let go, and starts to see Alfie in a new way (see Amfie). In addition, Mick and Mara become more than just friends (see Mickra). When Mara and Mick were having a fight, it was actually Amber who wanted to get the two back together instead of her and Mick back together. They now are close friends and have a brother-sister relationship. Mickber can also be spelled Micber (Mic/k and Am/'ber'). In addition, it is also called Mamber (M'''/ick and '''Amber) on the Nick.com Message Boards, though it is often confused for Mickra. Mickber Moments ''Season 1 Hints '' House of Secrets / House of Attitude *They were dating before this episode. *She blushed when Mick came in sweaty. *She ended a phone call with her father when Mick walked in *Amber looked extremely jealous when Mick asked Mara for help in biology and called her "the biology babe." *When Mara reassured Amber that Mick only wanted Mara "for her brains," Amber was relieved. *Amber was upset when she found out that Mick and Mara were spending more time together than she and Mick were, even though it was for biology. *She got jealous of Mara even though Mara said she did not like him like that.﻿ *Mick gives Amber a bracelet. House of Reservation / House of Heavy *Amber tells Mick that she can teach him how to dance. *Throughout almost the whole episode, Mick and Amber were talking about the prom with Mara. House of Pests / House of Betrayal *Amber tries to put a facial mask on Mick. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Mick calls Amber, "drop dead gorgeous." *Mick then gives Amber a long, loving hug to make her feel better because she thought she didn't have a date for the prom. *Amber teaches Mick how to dance properly. *He helps her think of who King Tut could be. *Mick offers her another dance lesson ''Season 2 Hints'' These two will still be just friends because Mick is dating Mara, and Amber might be dating Alfie. Category:Pairings Category:Images Category:Images of Mick Campbell Category:Images of Amber Millington Category:Canon Pairings Category:Major Pairings Category:Mickber